fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Voldemort
Lord Voldemort is the main antagonist of the Harry Potter book and film franchise. Wikia Match-Ups * Darth Vader vs. Lord Voldemort Possible Opponents * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar) * Orochimaru (Naruto) * ''RWBY ** Adam Taurus ** Salem * Mortal Kombat ** Shao Kahn ** Quan Chi ** Shinnok ** Shang Tsung * Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) * Street Fighter ** Akuma ** M. Bison * Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) * Jafar (Aladdin) * Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Star Wars ** Darth Sidious ** Count Dooku * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Ra's al Ghul (DC Comics) * Mother Brain (Metroid) History The son of the wealthy Muggle Tom Riddle Senior and the witch Merope Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle was orphaned and raised in a Muggle orphanage, which remained his permanent residence through his 1938-1945 attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a member of Slytherin house. His accomplishments included the opening of Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets and the use of its monster to attack Muggle-born students; several months' service as a purchasing agent for the Dark artefacts shop Borgin and Burkes; the ability to speak Parseltongue; and the attainment of immortality between the years of 1942 and 1998, a process begun upon the creation of his first Horcrux at the age of 16. Splitting his own spirit into a total of eight fragments, Lord Voldemort created seven Horcruxes; one unintentionally and without his knowledge - Harry Potter. Abandoning his 'Muggle' name, he became the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, which was an anagram of his birth name. He commanded a veritable army of wizards and Dark creatures, committed numerous murders personally and through his followers, and on one occasion nearly succeeded and on a later occasion did succeed in taking over the Ministry of Magic by installing a puppet Minister. Voldemort was ripped from his body in 1981, after attempting to kill Harry Potter, and though unable to die, was not able to regain a permanent and physical body until 1995, thus spending the intervening 14 years "a shell, less than the meanest ghost", but alive. He was finally killed by his own backfiring curse after Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, following Dumbledore's death, succeeded in destroying all of his Horcruxes. Tom Riddle's broken and mutilated soul was then trapped in Limbo for eternity, unable to move on to the afterlife or even return as a disembodied spirit. Unknown to most however, Lord Voldemort's legacy and blood would live on through his daughter Delphini, whom he conceived with his loyal follower Bellatrix Lestrange. Delphini was conceived sometime after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996 and before Voldemort's death at the hands of Harry Potter in 1998. Information Background * Date of Birth: 31 December, 1926 * Date of Death: 2 May, 1998 (Aged 71) * Birth Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle * Leader of the Death Eaters * Archenemy of Harry Potter * Known as "You-Know-Who", "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" or "the Dark Lord" * Height: 6'0 * Weight: 173lbs * Was a member of Slytherin house Wand * Length: 13½" * Was made from yew with a phoenix feather core * Brother of Harry's wand * Made pre 1938 * Briefly owned by Peter Pettigrew Powers and Abilities * Flight * Teleportation * Fire Manipulation * Magical Mastery * Dark Arts * Duelling * Potions ** Rudimentary body potion ** Regeneration potion ** Emerald Potion (or the Drink of Despair) * Control of Underage magic * Occlumency and Legilimency * Parseltongue ** Voldemort inherited this trait from his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin * Necromancy ** Could create Inferi out of corpses * Darkness Manipulation * Immortality * Possession * Forcefield Creation * Mind Control * Death Manipulation * Pain Manipulation * Athletic Human Speed ** Subsonic reactions via power-scaling and Flight speed * Strength * Durability * Genius Level Intellect ** He was one of the most talented wizards that have ever lived Spells * Avada Kedavra ** Voldemort unleashes a green energy bolt that instantly kills the target upon impact ** However, sufficiently fast opponents can dodge it and it can be stopped by throwing another object (or victim) in the way * Crucio ** Voldemort curses the opponent to feel unspeakable amounts of pain, usually incapacitating the target unless they possess unusually high resistance to pain ** Continued exposure can fry the victim's nerves and damage their brain, leaving them clinically insane or in a vegetative state * Imperio ** A curse that grants Voldemort total control over the victim if performed successfully ** Can be fought off with great willpower. * Fiendfyre ** Bewitched Flame of abnormal size and heat ** Infused with dark magic ** Capable of seeking out living targets ** Can't be extinguished by water Feats & Stats * Could move a Giant * Brought down cable towers * Destroyed the magical shield that surrounded Hogwarts, and did so with a Wand that rejected him, and after having most of his Horcruxes destroyed * Held his own against Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Horace Slughorn * Opened the Chamber of Secrets and tamed the Basilisk within, using it to commit killings through Hogwarts without anyone suspecting him, before framing Rubeus Hagrid for the killings * Split his own soul into various Horcruxes * Committed several killings with his Death Eaters, including the murders of Harry Potter's own parents and Severus Snape, respectively two accomplished wizards and the third most powerful wizard in Britain * Successfully resurrected himself back to his full power and continued his attempts at conquest of the Magical World * Nearly succeeded in his plans, managing to take over the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts * His name alone is taboo and feared, even during the time when he was thought dead Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Could not understand love (Fault) * Fear of Death (Weakness) * Very dependent on wand (Weakness) * Arrogance (Fault) * Prone to blind rage (Weakness) * Destruction of Horcruxes makes him mortal and vulnerable (Weakness) * Unable to access the Elder Wand's true power (Fault) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Category:Magic Users Category:Demon Category:Movie Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Immortal Characters Category:Artifact Wielders Category:Wand Wielders Category:1990s Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Light Users Category:Illusionists Category:Darkness UsersDon't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!' Category:Angry Combatants